


Drive All Night

by NikWrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Other, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 08:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10331024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikWrites/pseuds/NikWrites
Summary: Sam and Dean end up going for a drive to nowhere, and end up confessing to each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys, my writings just suck! I just felt bad for not putting anything up so just enjoy this story even though it's like my other one <3

“Dean, seriously? You ask me that now after we've been hunting for 4 years together?” He watched as Dean walked to driver side of the Impala, a smug look on his face. 

“What, I simply asked if you wanted to go for a drive! We've never just gone on a drive before.” The older brother put his hands up with an innocent look on his face. 

“Whatever you have planned is not going to impress me.” 

Dean rolled his eyes, shaking his head. “Lighten up Sammy, it's not like I'm gonna go and get you killed.” Sam watched with an unamused look on his face. “Ok, Sam, the last time you died was not my fault.” 

The younger brother just sighed, hopping in the passenger side of the car. “I'm only coming because if I don't you're gonna be mad.” His brow furrowed in thought. “And, I get to pick the music this time.” Dean dramatically threw himself onto the back of the seat, letting out a loud sigh. “Oh shut it Dean, it's one time.” 

The older one watched his brother as he picked a song, of course he would pick this one. “Aw Sam, couldn't you at least pick a GOOD song? It had to be this one? You know I hate this song.” Sam just put his hand over the dial when Dean went to go change the station. There was a pause between them as their hands rested on top of each other, before Dean pulled his hand away slowly. “You're lucky you're my brother or I would have kicked you out of the car by now.” 

The younger brother couldn't help but laugh at Dean’s words. “Sure you would've Dean, keep telling yourself that.” Dean glared at his brother, trying to make it seem like he was mad at Sam. 

The younger of the two just gave Dean a side glance and smirked. “You love me too much to kick me out anyway, even if you hate this song.” The man sitting next to him sighed in defeat. Sam was right, Dean did love his brother too much, but, not in the way Sam was thinking. Dean loved his brother more than a brother should.

It had been about 15 minutes when Sam realized that Dean hadn't said anything. “You ok over there?” Dean snapped out of his thoughts and gave Sam a quick glance before turning his eyes back to the road. 

“Yea...” 

Sam wasn't buying into the act but decided not to press further. He had learned that if he pushed him, Dean wouldn't tell him at all. Green eyes kept glancing over to his brother before he finally let out a sigh and grabbed Sam’s hand. The younger brother looked at Dean, confusion definitely apparent on his face. 

“Don't ask, just let me enjoy this moment before it's snatched away from us.” Sam said nothing, just looked from his brother down to their intertwined hands. He wasn't going to complain, he liked the feeling of Dean’s rough hands on his, but he was confused as to why he decided to start now. They had both known for a while...

“Why Dean? Why now?” The older man was surprised when Sam asked. He didn't say what or stop it, he just simply asked why. 

“Because I was scared.” 

Sam guessed that made sense. “Scared of what?” 

Dean let out a low, throaty laugh. “What do you think Sam? Scared of everyone thinking how terrible we would be. How messed up we are, but not just because of dad. Thinking that we're the weirdest family in the world for loving each other. Do you know how bad it would be if…” Sammy’s eyes questioned him, waiting for him to continue. “If dad would've found out before he died? And what about Bobby? Ellen even! They'd all kill us if they found out.” 

The younger brother knew dad wouldn't have approved at all and would've sent both of them off on their own ways. That's why Sam had decided to leave for Stanford. It was better for him to leave their love alone and not let dad suspect a thing. Dean and Sam both paid greatly for it though. “Dad's not here anymore, and I'm sure Bobby and Ellen would understand. Besides, a lot of people don't know we're brothers.” 

Sam was trying to make it better, but Dean just shook his head. “Shut up.” There were things that Sam didn't know about that, more people knew then Dean would've liked. “I understand that not everyone knows we're brothers. Does that still make this seem ok?” Dean said nothing more, letting the question sink around them like a heavy fog.

“No, I guess it doesn't.” Sam said nothing after that, looking out the window as they drove on to their next destination. After driving a few miles the older brother stopped the car, parking a few feet off into the trees. Sam had no idea what Dean was planning to do, so decided to ask him. 

“Dean, why are we sto-umph.” Dean didn't give Sam time to speak, he didn't want him to.

As his lips mingled with Sam’s, he muttered against him. “Don't speak, don't question it, for once just let something good happen to us.” So Sam did what Dean asked, closing his mind off from the world.

A few hours later with a hot and steamy car, the two brothers continued on to their next hotel, to their next hunt. No one would have to know about their little secret. For once in their life, they had something that was their’s, and no one else would ever know. 

“Dean… about what happened. What the hell do you think you were doing telling me it wasn't ok and then fucking my brains out the next minute? Do you know how much that hurts to hear from you? When you say things like that it makes me feel like… like a, a freak.”

“Sammy, don't you ever say that word around me again, do you understand?” Dean hated it when Sam called himself a freak, hated the people that made his brother think he was a freak. “I said that because it is wrong. But if it's wrong, I don't want to be right.” Dean reached over and grabbed Sam's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze before turning his attention back to the road. 

They sat like that the rest of the way to the motel, hand in hand and small talk making its way between the brothers.


End file.
